Death Battle: Dividing your Detirmination (Frisk vs Baldi)
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Indie games, a world of freedom with no limit to the imagination. Today/Tonight, we got the main character of Undertale, Frisk and the main character of Baldi's Basics, Baldi. Will Frisk become another victom of Baldi's, or will Baldi be the one to fall. It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE! Enjoy. OC: The Winged Merchant (Me, the host.) Rated T because this is Death Battle.
1. Intro and Bios

**This was heavily inspired by Luigi's Haunted Circus, a Luigi vs FNAF themed DB by Zacmariozero. It plays out more as a fanfic with Luigi trying to survive the Sister Locations game, rather than a straight out battle to the death. I highly recommend it if you're a fan of Mario and FNAF, it's really, really well written.**

* * *

Indie games, a world of free exploration with horror, action, RPG, etc. Today we got one of the most recent popular vs one of the most popular in last few years, tonight we have got their main characters.

 _ **Frisk,**_ the 8th human to fall underground from Undertale.

 _ **Baldi,**_ the murderous math teacher of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning.

In this scenario we will have a Pacifist!Frisk in the shoes of the Baldi's Basics player and they must complete the game and (potentially) defeat Baldi by any means.

This means that the battle will take place in Baldi's school and he must defeat Frisk and (potentially) overcome their Determination.

I'm the Winged Merchant and today/tonight, It's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a **DEATH BATTLE.**

 _ **(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BOTH GAME AHOY. IF YOU'VE PLAYED/WATCHED BOTH GAMES OR SIMPLY DON'T CARE, THEN CONTINUE ONWARDS.)**_

* * *

 ** _Frisk (Stats taken from Frisk's DB Bio by Mr-Pepsi-and-Pizza on DA)_**

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races, of course because people can't get along with others. Anyway after a long battle, humans were victorious, and sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell, only breakable with seven human SOULS.

Legends says that those who climb the Mount Ebbot never return. But there are those that don't believe in legends, specifically, children. Seriously how many games have a child that goes out to save the world or something?

After Seven childs fell to the Underground, each one with a especial trait. The first one had DETERMINATION, while the others fell in an unknown order, and had PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS and JUSTICE. And then, another human child fell. The eight. They were another child filled with DETERMINATION, and their name, was Frisk. **  
**

Now, like I said, I'm using Frisk from the Pacifist Run, no Genocide feats used in it. This means that they will try and spare Baldi if they can. But considering this is Death Battle, I'd eat my sweater if they somehow managed to get around the DB rules and spared Baldi.

 **Feats  
-Was given position as the ambassador of monsters.  
-Was the only human that survived the underground to escape.  
-Defeated the king of the monsters Asgore Dreemurr.  
-Defeated and BEFRIENDED several powerful monsters including some of Asgore's knights, the Royal Guards.  
-Survived the Underground without killing a single monster.  
-Did however have to hurt Asgore too the brink of death, only because Asgore took away his ability to spare at the beginning of the fight.  
-Defeated the Monstrous Omega/Photoshop Flowey.  
-Solved several puzzles through out the underground.  
-Saved existence itself from being reset by defeating Asriel Dreemurr.  
-Asriel at the time had become godlike after absorbing 6 Humans Souls and Countless Monster Souls, including the  
powerful individuals Frisk befriended.  
-Did this without actually ATTACKING Asriel.  
-In the process of saving existence broke the barrier trapping monsters underground.  
-Came back from death several times.**

Frisk has a done a lot for a genderless silent child protagonist. If these feats weren't enough to tell you. Now I'm just gonna let you see the insanity and sheer power and stats of Frisk. I'd do calcuclations but ̶I̶̶̶'̶̶̶m̶̶̶ ̶̶̶j̶̶̶u̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶o̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶h̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶n̶̶̶e̶̶̶t̶̶̶ ̶̶̶ I'm sure I don't need to tell you as most of you can Probally tell how insane that these are without specifics.

 **Physicality**  
 **Strength**  
 **-Even without absorbing monster souls and becoming more powerful was capable of overpowering Asgore to the brink of death.**  
 **-Progressively powered through Omega Flowey's monstrous defenses.**  
 **-Progressively beat Flowey out of his monstrous form back into a lowly flower.**  
 **-Can push rocks slightly smaller then them.**  
 **Speed**  
 **-Extremely reflexive.**  
 **-Capable of dodging a variety of different attacks.**  
 **-Giant axes.**  
 **-Powerful blade swings from Asgore and Asriel.**  
 **-Energy blasts from multiple characters, which do include Asriel and Asgore.**  
 **-Attacks with slight homing.**  
 **-All of Flowey's attacks which were basically the hardest bullet hell levels.**  
 **-Towering bone structures, while they were restrained to moving only while jumping.**  
 **-Several names in a Special Thanks credits scene, all of which were coming at varying speeds and angles.**  
 **-Asriel's lightning.**  
 **-A PLANE HITTING THEN.**  
 **-Was capable of keeping up with Flowey's attacks whilst Flowey was constantly saving the game and loading it so Frisk would be pulled back into an attack seconds before it happens.**  
 **-Even their regular movement speed can react to spears appearing from the ground**  
 **Durability.**  
 **-Even without absorbing monster souls to become more powerful, can take several powerful hits before dying**  
 **-Their soul will become revealed from his body, and hits to his soul will bring Frisk closer to death**  
 **-Even before any of his battles survived a fall that would kill any normal child**  
 **-Apparently their fall was broken by a small flower patch so take that how you will.**  
 **-Also survived being dropped into a junkyard after getting caught in a bridge collapse**  
 **-Survived hits Asgore's most powerful knight Undyne**  
 **-Survived attacks from Asgore himself the King of Monsters**  
 **-Took hits from Flower who had become a powerful monster by absorbing 6 human souls (Which would have made him capable of wiping out all monsters and humans)**  
 **-These attacks included, several thorny tendrils hitting them all at once, a storm of plus shaped bullets, a storm of large explosives falling on top of them, rings of bullets surrounding them, flamethrowers, and a storm of flies**

 **-The strongest attack Frisk has ever survived were from the god like Asriel  
-Including storms of laser blasts, powerful lightning strikes, blasts from a laser cannon, a storm of stars which exploded into smaller stars, and blade swings  
-Will become briefly invincible after being hit with an attack of any strength  
-Won't be damaged by blue attacks if he doesn't move  
-Won't be damaged by orange attacks if he keeps moving**

 **Weapons and Equipment**

While it would be normally meaningless as they are a pacifist, which literally means in Latin "peace-making", but I think it would be fair to give Frisk their entire weaponry, besides, they do have some passive effects so if I'm gonna give them some, might as well go all out right? The 2nd weapons and armor onwards are (presumably) the weapons and armor of the 7 other fallen children and all come in a set that aren't too far from each other.

 **WEAPONS**  
 **Stick**  
 **-Gives no damage bonus'**  
 **-If something is equipped in it's place it cannot be re-equipped**  
 **Toy Knife**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 3**  
 **-Made of plastic**  
 **Tough Glove**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 5**  
 **-Allows Frisk to perform multi-hit combos (Numbers will vary)**  
 **Ballet Shoes**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 7**  
 **-Allows for 4 hit combos**  
 **-Makes Frisk feel dangerous**  
 **Torn Notebook**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attacks by 2**  
 **-Can perform 2 hit combos**  
 **-Boosts Frisks invincibility by 6**  
 **Burnt Pan**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 10**  
 **-Boosts healing items effectiveness by 4**  
 **-Allows for 4 hit combos**  
 **Empty Gun**  
 **-Antique revolver with no ammo**  
 **-Can perform a fast 5 hit combo**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 12**  
 **-Requires precise timing during attacks or damage will be low**  
 **Worn Dagger**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 15**  
 **-Can't perform critical hits**  
 **-Can't perform combos**

While their weaponry, and subsequently their ATK in general, is mostly meaningless in a pacifist run, their armor isn't. As they can do certain things other than boost DEF.

 **ARMOR**  
 **Bandage**  
 **-Gives no defense bonus**  
 **-If another item is equipped in its place it cannot be re-equipped**  
 **Faded Ribbon**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 3**  
 **Manly Bandana**  
 **-Has abs drawn on it**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 7**  
 **Old Tutu**  
 **-Considered the first protective piece of armor by Frisk**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 10**  
 **Cloudy Glasses**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 6**  
 **-Boosts Frisks invincibility by 9**  
 **Stained Apron**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 11**  
 **-Heals Frisk by 1 occasional**  
 **Cowboy Hat**  
 **-Boosts Frisks attack by 5**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 12**  
 **Heart Locket**  
 **-A Best Friends Forever Locket**  
 **-Boosts Frisks defense by 15**

What's an RPG without healing items? Usually A bad one, a hardcore one, or just a game of Pokémon by your own choice because you're not using them because that's a lame way to play it. Anyway, Frisk will only be carrying certain healing items on hand in this scenario. We will give them a slice of the Butterscotch Pie, the Abandoned Quiche, the Instant Noodles, the Mettaton Steak and finally, 2 Legendary Heroes and 2 Sea Teas, which increase their ATK and SPD respectively. Basically the best healing items from the pacifist route. They also do have access to their Last Dreams, since that's something Frisk can make on their own because Logic was thrown out the window long ago. The weapons and armor (see below) will be stored in the Cell Phone's dimensional boxes.

 **HEALING ITEMS**  
 **Bandage**  
 **-Heals 10 HP**  
 **-One of a Kind**  
 **Monster Candy**  
 **-Heals 10 HP**  
 **Spider Donut**  
 **-Made with Spider Cider**  
 **-Heals 12 HP**  
 **Spider Cider**  
 **-MADE WITH SPIDERS**  
 **-Heals 24 HP**  
 **Butterscotch Pie**  
 **-Given to by Toriel**  
 **-Only has 1 Slice**  
 **-Fully Heals**  
 **Nice Cream**  
 **-Heals 15 HP**  
 **Bicicle**  
 **-A two sided popsicle that can be eaten twice**  
 **-Heals 11 HP both times**  
 **Cinnomon Bunny**  
 **-A bunny shaped cinnomon roll**  
 **-Heals 22 HP**  
 **Astronaut Food**  
 **-Heals 21 HP**  
 **Crab Apple**  
 **-A fruit shaped like a crab**  
 **-Heals 18 HP**  
 **Sea Tea**  
 **-Heals 10 HP**  
 **-Boosts Frisks speed for the rest of the battle**  
 **Abandoned Quiche**  
 **-Heals 34 HP**  
 **Temmie Flakes**  
 **-Heals 2 HP**  
 **-Very Cheap**  
 **-Made from construction paper**  
 **Instant Noodles**  
 **-Healing can vary**  
 **-Heals 4 HP in battle**  
 **-Heals 15 HP outside of battle**  
 **-And on rare occasion heals 90 HP**  
 **-Will always heal 90 HP in Serious mode**  
 **Hot Dog . . . ?**  
 **-Made from water sausage**  
 **-Heals 20 HP**  
 **Hot Cat**  
 **-A hot dog with little cat ears on the end**  
 **-Heals 21 HP**  
 **Junk Food**  
 **-Might have been taken from a trash can**  
 **-Heals 17 HP**  
 **Starfait**  
 **-Heals 14 HP**  
 **Glamburger**  
 **-Heals 27 HP**  
 **Legendary Hero**  
 **-Increases attack damage when eaten**  
 **-Heals 40 HP**  
 **Mettaton Steak**  
 **-A steak shaped like Mettatons face**  
 **-Might be processed**  
 **-Heals 60 HP**  
 **-Boosts a shows ratings when eaten on camera**  
 **Papato Chisps**  
 **-Heals 13 HP**  
 **Last Dreams**  
 **-Heals 17 HP**  
 **-A manifestation of Frisks dreams**  
 **-Can be created by Frisk to fill empty slots in their inventory**  
 **-Can only create one at time**  
 **-However can carry as many as his inventory will hold**

 **CELL PHONE**  
 **-Given to by Toriel**  
 **-Upgraded by Dr. Alphys**  
 **-Has a jetpack function**  
 **-Works as a regular cellphone with texting capabilities**  
 **-Also connects to the internet**  
 **-The yellow button on the phone will allow Frisks soul to become a Yellow Soul**  
 **-Connected to two dimensional storage boxes**

 **Skills and Abilities**

Frisk's dodging ability is rather unique and they are quite versatile in how they dodge attacks. They have a few SOUL modes that, while activated from outside help (which is forbidden in a Death Battle) are still quite useful. They will only have access to Red Heart Mode, which is their normal default mode, and Yellow Heart Mode, which is obtained from their Upgraded Phone, in this scenario. Also, while not a SOUL mode, Frisk also has a serious mode where they stop joking around. This does not many noticeable things to the game, but it's worth mentioning. Other than that you can read exactly what Determination means in this game.

 **MODES**  
 **Red Heart Mode**  
 **-The form Frisks soul always takes**  
 **-Gives Frisk free movement**  
 **-Has no special qualities aside from that**  
 **Green Heart Mode**  
 **-Achieved after being hit with Undyne's special ability**  
 **-Makes Frisk immobile**  
 **-Gives Frisk an invincible shield**  
 **Yellow Heart Mode**  
 **-Achieved by pressing the yellow button on their phone**  
 **-Turns Frisks soul into a small yellow blaster**  
 **-Shoots small energy blasts**  
 **-The blasts are not effective on powerful foes, they're more effective on small projectiles and objects**  
 **Purple Heart Mode**  
 **-Achieved when exposed to Muffets tea**  
 **-Restrains Frisk to several purple strings**  
 **-Frisk can now only move between those strings**  
 **Blue Heart Mode**  
 **-Frisk can now only move in the air while jumping**  
 **-Frisks jumping capabilities are increased massively**  
 **-Capable of controlling his movement in air (even while falling) with expert precision**  
 **-Can also control the height of his jumping**  
 **Serious Mode**  
 **-Makes Frisk a lot more serious**  
 **-Makes instant noodles always heal 90 HP**  
 **-Has no other helpful qualities other then those**

 **DETERMINATION**  
 **-Is what keeps Frisk constantly fighting**  
 **-Was so powerful that during their fight with Asriel was able to revive them self repeatedly**  
 **-It's what allows them to use the save feature in game**  
 **-Allows Frisk to manifest Last Dreams**  
 **-Even remembers dying as well**

 **HOPE**  
 **-By holding onto all of their hopes can reduce the damage Frisk takes**  
 **-Can be built up during battle**

 **ACTS**  
 **-Is basically the pacifistic way of fighting, and Frisks most preferred method of "fighting"**  
 **-Allows Frisk to check their opponents stats and quirks**  
 **-Allows Frisk to interact with their opponent in certain ways**  
 **-The most common act they're capable of is Talking**  
 **-His most efficient acts are extremely friendly**  
 **-By using acts will allow Frisk to spare them and win the battle**

 **MERCY**  
 **-Allows Frisk to flee from battle**  
 **-Allows Frisk to spare opponents**  
 **-Sparing an opponent after acting appropriately gives Frisk the win**  
 **-Sparing can also be used to stall fights out to a decisive point**

 **SAVING**  
 **-Used to reach into Asriel and save the souls of his friends, and eventually Asriel himself**

While they are quite powerful and won't stay down long, even in death. They do have their fair share of shortcomings.

 **Weaknesses**  
 **MERCY'S can be taken way from them**  
 **-Although it took a powerful monster such as Asgore to do it**  
 **-Sparing will also sometimes not do anything except stall**  
 **Their highest boosting Armor and Weapons have no special qualities**  
 **Healing items are limited**  
 **Dimensional Storage boxes are not infinite**  
 **-Each hold up to 8 Items**  
 **Only has 20 HP**  
 **-Compensated by his durability and invincibility**  
 **Most of his Soul Modes limit his movement in some way**  
 **His SOUL (Weakpoint) Is constantly exposed**  
 **-Again compensated by his durability, invincibility, and speed**  
 **Pacifism**  
 **-Frisk will not kill anyone**  
 **-Even after rending Flowey (Who had killed Asgore right after he was spared, took 6 human souls in order to kill everything, AND used saving as a way to repeatedly kill Frisk, he was still forgiven, even after saying he would come back and kill everything, he was still forgiven)**  
 **-They prefer using ACTS and MERCY over actually fighting**  
 **-Will however fight if their ability to MERCY is either useless (or are taken away from them), and their ACTS are rendered useless**  
 **-Even if they get their opponent on the brink of Death will still find a way to spare them**

Despite these weaknesses, they still are a good kid who will be determined to do the right thing, even if that's sparing a flower that done multiple evil things to them and to others before their very eyes. God, Flowey is a true asshat.

 ** _Chara(?): *You are filled with Determination._**

 ** _Frisk: ..._**

* * *

 ** _Baldi's Basics. (Note: We are using the most recent Baldi there is at the time of writing, V1.3. Any later updates will not be used. Also Baldi's Basics - Field Trip's demo will not be considered because it's A, not finished and only a demo at the time of writing, and B, doesn't really show Baldi doing anything different than before. Sorry if this is an inconvenience._** ** _)_**

Welcome to Here School where School is out, but there's a problem, your friend has left their notebooks at the school and if he were to go get them, he'd be late for eating practice...? Ok then. So it's up to you to get them back. But there's one problem, and his name is Baldi.

Now then since their isn't a real DB bio online for me to use at the time of writing. I'll be using my own research from YouTube and the Wikia pages to the best of my ability.

In this scenario we will be giving Baldi the home field advantage due to how the scenario must play out. I honestly can't see Frisk running around the Underground trying to find 7 notebooks. Anyway other than that Baldi will be given his allies from his game. I know, I know, It's kinda breaking the rules since Frisk's friends can't give Frisk the other SOUL Modes, but they technically can be labeled Baldi's weapons as they are all 2 Dimensional to the point where they're just idiots when taken as real characters. Anyway before I get into all that, let's start with Baldi himself.

Baldi is a simple Math Teacher who's obsessed with Math, to the point where he thinks everyone shares his love of Algebra. He comes off as a nice teacher willing to help you out, even explaining problems and giving you a quarter for getting all 3 problems right on the first notebook. But then at the third question of Notebook 2, which is a glitchy mess, or if you get one wrong in general. He then frowns and becomes very angry at you as the game truly begins.

The game then turns into Slender where, with each wrong answer that you give, the faster and angrier Baldi gets as he walks at you with some sort of teleportation leap forwards every time he smacks his ruler against his hand, basically becoming the math teacher version of your worst nightmares. If he catches you, it's game over as he punishes you, most likely killing the player if we take his personality into account.

Baldi otherwise doesn't have physical feats and little feats to go off of. we can use. If we want to be fair, I'd say peak human at best.

 **Feats**

 **-Can possibly kill what is potentially a child with only a ruler(?)**

 **Physicality**

 **-None, Peak human if we want an educated (HA!) guess.**

 **-I'd say a bit faster than the peak human being if we want to be fair. (If we were using any Baldi from Pre V1.3 then I'd say his fastest is 3-5 seconds to navigate the school with 12 questions wrong and find you and kill you instantaneously, but that has been patched as of now.)**

 **-Apparently has hearing so good he can tell where a sound was made and who made it. Hearing every door you open. But a distracting sound can throw him off course fairly easily.**

Baldi, would be a fairly easily challenge to get away from if it was only him, but that's where his weapons, equipment and the school itself along with his allies come into play. I'll do my best to explain them all as best as I can.

 **Weapons and Equipment**

 **Ruler**

 **-Just a wooden ruler.**

 **-Should be 12 in or 30 cm in length.**

 **-Always on his person.**

 **School items**

 **Quarter**

 **-Can be used for purchasing BSoda or Zesty Bars from their respective vending machines, Bribing It's a Bully to open the path he's blocking, teleporting him to a new location to block a new path, and using the Noise Phone to bait Baldi to the source of the noise.**

 **-Can be found in one of the Faculty Rooms, the hallways, and next to Baldi after completing the first notebook successfully.**

 ** **BSoda****

 ** **-A blue soda can drink.****

 ** **-Fires a projectile that can push almost all of the characthers. It's a Bully is the only exception.****

 **-Found in** **Cafeteria and BSODA Machines.**

 ** **Energy Flavored Zesty Bar****

 **-Gives the eater a Stamina Boost for a short period of time, as well as refilling the stamina bar.**

 **-Found in Cafeteria and Zesty Machines.**

 **Principal's Keys**

 **-A single use set of keys that can let you out of detention early.**

 **-Found in one of the** **Faculty Rooms.**

 **WD-NoSquee**

 **-Prevents Baldi from hearing a door open or close four times.**

 **-** **Found in Faculty Rooms and Janitor Closet.**

 **Alarm Clock**

 **-The clock will be put down on the floor and after a few seconds, it will start making noise. This will interrupt Baldi's hearing. When placed, it makes a ticking noise until it starts distracting Baldi, distracting him as he goes to destroy it.**

 **-Found in** **Faculty Rooms.**

 **Yellow Door Lock**

 **-A lock designed for the yellow doors, preventing any character, including the player, from entering the door from either side. The lock can only stay on the door for around 10 seconds.**

 **-Found in** **Faculty Room in the hallway with two notebooks.**

 ** **Safety Scissors****

 ** **-Just a pair of pink safety scissors.****

 ** **-Perfect for cutting paper, jump ropes, homework, and wires.****

 ** **-Just a pair of Safety Scissors.****

 ** **-Found in Classrooms.****

 **Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape**

 **-It can be used to deter Baldi away from you for a short period of time. The item will disappear from the inventory once you inject the tape into the Tape Player, which is located in the Principal's Office. Afterwards, the player will be unable to use the tape recorder.**

 **-Found in Faculty Rooms.**

 **Noise Phone**

 **-Giant stationary Landline phone that costs $0.25.**

 **-It only appears at the end of the hallway by the cafeteria.**

 **-Similar to Clock and BAHaDT, can distract Baldi.**

 **Notebooks**

 **-The main collectable of the game.**

 **-7 in total.**

 **-Activates the "** **You Can Think! Pad™** **" when you touch it and you must do all 3 math problems.**

 **You Can Think! Pad™**

 **-Basic Green Tablet used to answer 3 math problems given to you by Baldi.**

 **-2nd Notebook onwards, the 3rd question becomes a garbled mess of unanswerable garbage.**

 **-Every wrong answer gets Baldi angrier and angrier, and subsequently faster and faster.**

 **-Activated every time you touch a Notebook.**

 **-Might be able to stop time? (Baldi or anyone else doesn't attack you while you use it.)**

 ** **Allies****

 _ ** **It's a Bully****_

 ** **-You're standard School Bully****

 ** **-Steals items that you hold in you inventory.****

 ** **-Can be avoided if you find a way around him if you change your route.****

 ** **-Can be sent to detention by The Principal of the Thing when seen by him.****

 _ ** **Principal of the Thing****_

 ** **-The apparent principal despite Baldi calling it HIS school.****

 ** **-Wanders the halls aimlessly and quickly.****

 ** **-Passes by the player unless they break the school rules in front of him.****

 ** **-Teleports the rule breaker to Detention for 15 seconds and adds to that the more times that they get caught. Any Detentions past 60 will go up to 99.****

 **-However, there is an item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms. When the player is in detention, they can use them to escape.**

 **-However, the longer the detention time is, the riskier it is to do, because if the principal catches the player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increase of waiting time.**

 _ **Playtime**_

 **-Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle until the Player is close enough to her, in which she will immediately approach the Player at high speed and stop them in their track upon contact.**

 **-She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise, the player will restart the first skip.**

 **-Upon jumping for the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving.**

 **-Her rope can be cut, and she will no longer play with you. This is considered bullying, and if The Principal of the Thing is near when you do this, you will be sent to detention.**

 _ **Gotta Sweep**_

 **-A talking broom.**

 **-Doesn't do much at first, but after a while it will get up and sweep.**

 **-Pushed the player and other characters in his path around. With the exception of It's a Bully.**

 _ **1st Prize**_

 **-A hugging robot.**

 **-Turns really slowly.**

 **-Like Gotta Sweep can push the player and others around.**

 **-Chases the player.**

 **-Cut its wires, and it will slow down and spin around for 15 seconds before returning to its normal, working state.**

 _ **Arts and Crafters**_

 **-When the player begins the game, Arts and Crafters can rarely be seen, disappearing around corners when the player steps into view and will have no influence in the game until you collect all 7 Notebooks.**

 **-Arts and Crafters will become jealous of the player and become a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game.**

Baldi must be a pretty smart guy if he's a math teacher, but I still see he's got a few screws loose. He's got his fair share of weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses**

 **-Most of the items are things that can be used to put him at a disadvantage.**

 **-Some of his allies can be used against him if the player knows what they are doing.**

 **-Is still human and can likely be killed just as easily.**

 **-Killing kids isn't exactly a good show of how strong you are, not to mention we don't know if he's killing them at all.**

 **-His hearing can be disoriented by sound distractions.**

 **-If he loses sight of the player and they aren't opening a door, can't locate them and will walk around until he finds them or hears them.**

 **-Usually relies on his allies and the School's mechanics for success and not used to catching people on his own.**

 ** ** **-Often pretty slow to move around at first.******

 ** ** **-Faster and Smarter people can Probally outrun him and are less likely to get problems wrong, making him slower than he can due to how the game works.******

Despite his shortcomings, Baldi and his friends still are a force to be reckoned with.

 ** _Baldi:_ _Congratulations! You've found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! ...Heh-Heh Hehhh!_**

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! It's time for a **DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. FIGHT!

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! It's time for a **DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

 **(NOTE: Narrator!Chara theory used but will have no effect on winner.)**

 _Quick note, bolded text with an "*" means Chara's talking, if it's bold and underlined with a "*", It's the flavor text, finally, if it's italic and bold with a "*", it's an ACT._

 _Italics alone will be Baldi and Friend's voices. Underlined italics will be used for reading._

* * *

Frisk was unsure about this playing this game, but they were determined to do it for their goat mom.

They were about to play an old looking Edutainment game that seemed to specialize in Math that the Ex-Queen, Toriel found in the Underground's Waterfall on their way to New Home.

It was only the start of Summer, but if Frisk could do extremely well in this game, they'd be free to never play again unless they needed too.

They began to hear something odd as the computer began to glow and Frisk blacked out, the last thing they heard was "FRISK!" from Toriel along with the others, who were visiting.

* * *

When they came too the two partners found themselves outside a school building, with a yellow glow nearby the school's doors.

Frisk ignored it and simplify went to the door. Checking their inventory over real quick.

They had an assortment of healing items from the Underground and even stored the previous fallen Human's Weapons and Armor in their dimensional boxes as well. They were equipped with their stick and bandage as they stopped by a familiar yellow star outside the building as they went to it. It seemed to be a school, but it looked a bit off.

This whole situation seemed a bit weird to them so they went for the SAVE point, a familiar voice rang in their head.

 ***A feeling of uncertainty of what's going on **runs though your body, yet you are filled with DETIRMINATION!****

Frisk made their way to the next inside as they saw what resembled a poorly made CGI Game with a badly animated wave and a "Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse." from the man, his mouth not synching up to the voice.

 ***This was not what you expected.**

Frisk smirked internally, the voice in their head wasn't wrong.

The child then made their way to the yellow doors. They were closed and were unable to be opened.

"You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors." They heard.

They nodded and went into a room. A simple notebook seemed to be sitting on the table. When they touched it, time froze around them and they only saw a Green Tablet called the _You Can Think! Pad™_ in their hands. Baldi appeared to be talking to them though it.

Baldi's voice rang from the device, _"Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special!"_

Frisk frowned but since this was an Edutainment game, it couldn't be that bad... right?

 ***You feel like you're gonna jinx yourself.**

As they read over the question they heard Baldi read it aloud for them.

 _"Problem 1. 5+2=?"_

Frisk smiled and entered 7.

 _"Problem 2. 8*1=?"_

Frisk entered the 8.

 _"Problem 3. 9-9=?"_

They entered 0 and found this redundant.

 ***You think you'd rather eat Papyrus' frozen spaghetti than do this 3rd grade garbage.**

Frisk agreed with them immediately.

Time then resumed and the device vanished suddenly without them noticing.

After getting the first Notebook, Frisk then had a thought, they pulled out the Torn Notebook from Waterfall and nothing happened, and sighed before they prepared for more math, but not before picking up a Quarter Baldi gave them with a "You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter!"

Frisk took it and was about to go to the exit when they saw it was locked, they were locked in.

When Frisk got to the next notebook and heard a groan from their partner.

 ***Math, your age old enemy.**

Frisk was doing well until problem number 3.

 _"Problem 3. *loud buzzing noise*-*loud buzzing noise*=?"_

Frisk tried to answer and failed, and then saw that the Baldi's face frown and look angry as text said "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG"

They didn't know what that meant, but then time once again moved forwards and they saw they had the 2nd notebook.

As they walked out they heard a smacking sound and looked around and when they turned around they were picked up by Baldi and suddenly the next thing they knew they were dead.

Familiar text appeared in front of them.

All while a voice rang in their head.

 _GAME OVER._

 _You cannot give up just yet..._

 _CHARA! Stay determined..._

Frisk knew what the 1st fallen child's spirit was trying to do and they accepted and continued.

After respawning outside they made their way inside, Baldi was there, completely unaware of what he did to them what felt like, to them at least, less than a minute ago.

After he repeated the diologue Frisk once again did the problems and got the 3rd one of the 2nd Notebook wrong.

They were determined to find a way home, and if it meant beating this game. They were determined to see this though.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Frisk decided to make their way around the building only to come across a little girl with a red dress and black hair. They had this strange tune and an annoyingly high pitched voice. They looked like a bad MS Paint drawing made by a kid.

" _Let's Play!_ "

They stopped Frisk and forced them to play jump rope, Frisk thought they were pretty nice as they jumped the rope, unaware that they were a trap.

Baldi closed in on Frisk's 4th jump and caught them mid 5th jump. Killing them once more.

Frisk realized that this place was like back home, where looks can be deceiving.

 ***You are determined to keep going.**

As Frisk continued to LOAD their SAVE. They were unaware of what was about to happen next.

When they attempted to outrun Baldi Frisk ran into a whistling man who looked like a badly erased picture of a human who said in a monotone voice " _No running in the halls!_ "

He then grabbed them and teleported them to detention for 15 seconds as Baldi grew closer and Frisk saw a few signs that read the people in this school. This gave them some insight on the cast of Baldi's Basics.

 _Baldi: Great teacher due to his incredible hearing abilities! He can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too!_

 _Playtime: Despite her poor eyesight, she's always looking for a playmate! "Let's Play!"_

 _It's a Bully: Here at here school, we believe every good school needs a good bully! That's why we have this kid!_

 _Principal of The Thing: If I see anyone breaking the school rules, I'll make sure justice is served! It tastes good and fills my tummy!_

 _Art and Crafters: Shy, and tries to be avoided. Doesn't like being looked at, and gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him._

 _1st Prize: Won 1st Prize at the Science Fair! Loves hugging people, rushing towards anyone it sees. Sadly, it turns super slowly._

 _Gotta Sweep: What do you do when the school opens in 7 hours and you haven't hired a janitor? Hire a broom! It sweeps **everything!**_

Frisk then realized their 15 seconds were long gone as they were grabbed by Baldi and killed once again.

After respawning once more, Frisk repeated the 2 notebooks and ran into Playtime and her jump rope, which they immediately cut with their Toy Knife as Playtime ran away sad. As they continued they ran into a bully, who stole the Knife and moved out of their way. Frisk then got some more notebooks before they ran into a talking broom that sent them rushing into Baldi. It was Gotta Sweep.

Frisk then began a montage of deaths, getting closer each time to all 7 notebooks.

They kept at it, until a thought occurred to them. They then used the quarter on a blue vending machine that gave them a blue can. They then ran into Baldi and Playtime who were rushing at the 8th Fallen Child. Said child then opened the can as a large blue blast flew out and pushed Baldi and Playtime away, only for the Principal of The Thing to say _"No drinking drinks in the halls!"_ and puts Frisk in detention.

Frisk then continued to try the various items they find in the school are tailored to give them a leg up over Baldi's +20 killstreak on them.

Despite their repeated deaths, Frisk continued to come back not in spite at Baldi.

 ***Despite the amounts of times Baldi got you, you are determined to see this through.**

Frisk then continued to get problems right and only fail the impossible ones. Finding out pretty quickly that gets faster with every problem that they get wrong, he moves faster.

" _I am coming; ready or not, here I come._ " a voice said and Frisk ran into a robot, one that looks pretty low tech with a giant Red Heart that made it seem pretty Determined to hug them, reminding them of their own Determination and Crimson Red SOUL and turned super slow on it's treads as they recognized it as 1st Prize who began to push them like the broom. Frisk then tried to turn a corner, only for the robot to follow suit.

" _I have been programmed to desire your image._ "

Frisk then ran only for a certain part of his description to ring in their head.

 _Loves hugging people, rushing towards anyone it sees._

 ***A crazy scheme to get closer to all 7 notebooks, fills you with Detirmination.**

Frisk then ran into Baldi as 1st Prize followed, Frisk then turned a corner and waited for 1st Prize to go after Baldi. Only for 1st Prize to follow them as the robot says plainly, " _I see you! Friend!_ "

Baldi then kills them once more.

Frisk then begins to go inside once more. Frisk then continued and got up to 6 notebooks with Baldi right on their heels. When they reach a 4 way hallway, they then hear a loud voice shout, _"LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!"_

They then turn their head to the side and see Gotta Sweep rushing straight down one of the halls they were passing. They were about to be pushed by Gotta Sweep along with Baldi only to pull up an Orange box with an X on it and it said MERCY in the same shades of Orange. It then turned Yellow with the text following suit, but the X then turned into a RED Pixilated heart as Frisk then mentally chose the option '*FLEE' as they dodge out of the way of Gotta Sweep and reach the other side.

Baldi was not as fortunate as the broom pushed him away, leaving Frisk with some peace.

They then find the final notebook as they heard Baldi speak once more, _"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU FOUND ALL 7 NOTEBOOKS! NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Heh-heh-heh!"_

The school then began to turn red as Frisk ran to the nearest exit.

Frisk then immediately got the message and began to run, seeing Baldi right at the end of the hall, rushing towards them. As they ran they saw a Sock Puppet the recognized as the Art and Crafters, they then rush at Frisk, "Whoooo **OOOOOOOOOOOSH!** " they shout.

When the catch Frisk, they immediately notice they are back at the start with Baldi who is still chasing them, even though he was a safe distance from them not too long ago.

Baldi then rushes at Frisk who begins to run, pulling out some Sea Tea as their speed then doubles almost instantly. Frisk then saw an exit as the exit vanished.

Remembering there are 3 more that they saw in their long line of deaths at the hands of Baldi and friends.

Frisk then managed to get two more before they stopped at the final one. They then realize something.

There was something they knew they had to do.

 ** ***What are you doing? Get out and get home safe before he kills you and we have to restart this! LEAVE!****

Frisk turned around and faced Baldi who was approaching.

 ***YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE INSTEAD OF STANDING YOUR GROUND!**

The human child ignored the voice as they were tired of running and they looked at Baldi and knew he killed them multiple times, reminding them of a certain megalomaniacal flower who tried to do the same.

 ***HE'S NOT LIKE ASRIEL, FRISK STOP!**

They then remember the innocent goat child that only wanted to help everyone with their best friend and was turned Soulless by cruel fate, losing his ability to feel love. It turned him mad as he grew curious with his SAVE and LOAD ability, turning the world into his own plaything.

 ***...**

 ***** **Arguing with you is futile isn't it. Well, let's hope you know what you're doing partner.**

Baldi looked at Frisk and oddly, he stopped. Confused as something happened.

 _ **"!"**_

It shows Baldi and Frisk turn to monochromatic colors as the two stare at each other.

 _ ***(A strange light fills the school.)**_

Frisk stares intensely at Baldi.

 _ ***(Crimson is shining through the walls.)**_

Baldi looks a Frisk with a face of anger and disappointment for failing the problems they did earlier.

 _ ***(It seems you're** **battle is nearing it's end.)**_

The two then get into battle poses.

 _ ***(You're filled with DETIRMINATION.)**_

This will be the final round.

 ***This will be your final lesson.**

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ***Check**_**_**_**_

 ***BALDI 25 ATK 10 DEF**

 ***A math obsessed teacher, murders anyone who answers incorrectly.**

Baldi then approaches Frisk, who dodges thanks to their speed with the addition of the Sea Tea from earlier, making it difficult for Baldi to grab them.

Frisk continued to dodge Baldi so they won't get hurt by him.

 ** _*Talk_**

 ***You tell Baldi that the problems they failed were literally impossible to read. He doesn't believe you.**

The teacher glares at Frisk, _"Every problem can be solved."_

Baldi approaches the 8th fallen human as Playtime appears forcing Frisk to jump 5 times, which they do skillfully.

 ***Playime sticks around.**

 ** _*Talk_**

 ***You show Baldi the _You_ _Can Think! Pad™'s_ impossible questions. He ignores** **you.**

Frisk dodges Playtime's rope once more, Baldi meanwhile approaches as they combine their attacks. Frisk was hit by the rope a few times, but a steak shaped like Mettaton's face healed the damage.

1st Prize then rushes across the bullet box, his colors change from a calming blue and a fiery orange randomly.

 ***You realize the robot's gonna be troublesome.**

 _ ***Cut**_

 ***You cut 1st Prizes wires, it is now disabled for the rest of the battle.**

Frisk then dodges Baldi and Playtime's attacks before decided to take Playtime out of the picture.

 ***This is hard, harder, yet harder...**

 ** _*Cut_**

 ***You slice Playtime's rope in half with your Toy Knife.**

 _"Aww! That makes me sad!"_ Playtime said as she runs away.

Frisk then dodges Baldi's attacks for a while before it was their turn.

 ***You hear a monotone voice shouting behind you.**

 _ ***Talk**_

 ***You tell Baldi that Math is not everyone's favorite subject.** _"_

 _"Lies! All lies!"_ Baldi shouts angrily. Not letting Frisk's words that contradict everything he knows get to him easily.

The Principal of The Thing then appears and the two begins to follow Frisk's SOUL while the Principle was saying, _"No bullying in the halls."_

After a bit, they stopped chasing Frisk for a moment.

 ***It's The Principle of The Thing.**

 _ ***Trick**_

 ***You tell The Principle of The Thing that It's a Bully is right around the corner. He falls for the trick and flees the battle.**

Baldi does his usual chase attack. Which was being to bore the child a bit at the same attack after attack.

 ***Baldi's allies are running thin...**

 _ ***Talk**_

 ***You tell Baldi, that he's not a bad teacher, he just has some expectations that some if not many people can't reach for. His glare lightens a bit as he looks away.**

 _"..."_

Baldi doesn't attack. But Gotta Sweep appears and does a harder version of 1st Prize's attack with increased speed.

 ***Baldi stopped chasing you. But Gotta Sweep joins the fray.**

 _ ***Trick**_

 ***You tell Gotta Sweep that there's a mess on the other side of the school. He believes you easily.**

 _"GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!"_ The broom said as it dashed away at an incredibly quick speeds.

 ***Just Baldi.**

 _ ***Talk**_

 ***You tell Baldi that maybe he is the one in need of a lesson instead of yourself.**

 _"W-why...?"_ Baldi managed to get out.

 _"Why are you being... so NICE to me?"_ Tears forming in Baldi's eyes.

 _"I tried to stop you, I tried to hurt you, I tried to KILL you! What are you doing to me?"_ Baldi asked as the child walked up to him.

 ***You tell Baldi that you believe there's good in everyone, even the most soulless of creatures have hope in them somewhere.**

Baldi then looked at them as Frisk hugged him.

Frisk then told Baldi that they have to go now and that they'll come back someday with their stepmother and their friends.

The teacher nods as Frisk walks out the door as a bright white light glows though the door to home.

* * *

Frisk woke up in their room as they hear Mettaton shout, "Everyone Frisk's awake!"

All the Boss Monsters surrounded the child with Sans asking "you feeling ok kiddo?"

The human nodded as they explained what happened.

"Oh my child, I'm so sorry you had to go though all that, I never should have let you play that awful game. Can you forgive me?" Toriel asked, just happy that Frisk got back safely.

Frisk nodded and hugged Tori.

Sans then said, "i guess you can say that Frisk..."

"SANS NO." Papyrus begged.

"... _added_ a few more to their long list of friends." He finished while winking.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed while chasing the smaller skeleton, Undyne quickly joined Papyrus while Alphys ran off to go stop the two from killing the skeleton who has only 1 DEF point.

Frisk chuckled as they look at the box for Baldi's Basics.

They knew that they gave Baldi a fresh start.

 ***Knowing that it was all worth the trouble, filled you with...**

Frisk's stomach audibly growled causing a small chuckle from Toriel.

 ***...plenty of hunger. You're DETIRMINED to eat some of Toriel's Pie.**

* * *

*We now bring you The Winged Merchant crying his eyes out from the feels with a sweater in his mouth*

*Spits out sweater while wiping the tears out of his eyes* Alright, pull yourself together man, you've got an outro to do... *coughs*

Now then, despite the very passive ending this fight had, there was a pretty clear cut victor, Undertale's Frisk, and for many good reasons too. Mainly because, Baldi doesn't really have anything that can overpower Frisk, let alone sense or even know about their Determination, SAVE and LOAD, or even their RESET ability. For Baldi, it would be his first time meeting somebody like Frisk, and Frisk it could be their 10th or even 40th try.

Baldi also relies heavily on catches his opponents off guard with his allies and traps, so Frisk basically had the power to get around that with their sheer Determination alone, hell they can even just refuse death altogether.

If we used a prior version of Baldi, we can give him the speed edge because he can catch a student almost instantly if you get 12 problems wrong, but as of now. Baldi's speed has been nerfed. Frisk's speed is a bit in the air, but let's be fair and say Frisk's lightning feat is 100% legit. I'm not claiming, I'm just speculating. If that prior version was the case, Baldi could potentially dodge all of Frisk's attacks with minor ease just like a certain some-skeleton, but this is unlikely for a single reason that still would have lead to his downfall, his AI in the game. Baldi usually is focused on getting to the child he wants to punish, rather than avoiding, even when a can of BSoda is used, pushing him back.

Speaking of fighting Frisk held an edge in experience. True they never really killed anyone, but in order to even access the True Pacifist Path, you must fight Asgore and Omega Flowey and then load your save or reset, they likely spared Asgore and most certainly Flowey. But even then, they should have combat experience.

If I had to give Baldi something, it would be versatility, while Frisk's Weapons and Armor are pretty versatile, some only come with a minor side effect that benefits them greatly. Baldi may only wield a ruler, but his school is filled with traps in the form of his allies. Specifically Playtime and the Principal of The Thing, who can stall Frisk, Arts and Crafters will easily get Frisk and Baldi stuck pretty close, and It's a Bully can take away their weapon, armor, or even an item from their inventory that they might need. Also Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize can easily push Frisk around the map, but the same can be done to Baldi if Frisk knows what they're doing or even hears the audio cues of them and anyone else.

The cues can also alert Frisk to any potential danger as they are a smart kid, shown by solving the various puzzles in the underground and even by running away from Undyne because she couldn't be spared at the time.

Finally Baldi just doesn't have anything that can keep Frisk on the ground for good. Frisk is physically better than Baldi in every way. Baldi might be smarter, but Frisk is clever and might be able to avoid Baldi and solve the Math Problems fairly easily. The glitch problems would only trip them up as they are unsolvable.

Also let's talk about what breaks this matchup easily, Frisk's gameplay from Undertale in general.

In Baldi's school Frisk's Inventory functions should carry over, meaning they can hold more items then the player with their 3 slots with at least 8 slots and 16 more with their phone. Heck the Sea Teas gave them a speed boost that would allow them to outrun Baldi as they last the rest of the battle, meaning Baldi would have an even bigger uphill battle catching them in a chase if they truly are faster than lightning (which is 750 mph btw). Faster than Lightning or not, Frisk is likely the faster of the two.

Also Frisk's weapons could easily cut Playtime's rope and 1st Prize's wires. And Flee could potentially allow them to escape Baldi

Not to mention Frisk's Statima is practically nonexistent at this point, chances are that they won't slow down easily if they can survive running in the Hotlands (which vaporized not only water, but the cup it was in as well just between screens) with ease.

For my final argument, let's be honest, Genocide Run or not, Frisk could quickly and easily kill Baldi and everyone else at Here School if they truly wanted too.

Sorry Baldi, but the odds just weren't in your favor. It all added up to be Frisk's victory. (Sorry I'm not sorry.)

The winner is Frisk.

* * *

Frisk (Winner)

++Determination was unbeatable.

+Baldi has no way as of now to counter their SAVE and LOAD ability.

+Weaponry and Armory vs a 12 in. Wooden Ruler

+Physically was much better than Baldi's

+Likely Faster (Especially with Sea Tea)

+Gameplay from Undertale gave them numerous advantages such as Fleeing,

+Baldi's School items and allies can be used against him just as easily as they do help him.

+Combat experience is better. (What might only be an Almighty King of all Monsters and a merciless giant Photoshop plant nightmare made from 6 Human SOULS vs Likely only children.)

+No matter if it's Genocide, Pacifist, or Neutral, would win in an actual fight to the death against Baldi.

=Versatility in their weapons and allies respectively gave them both an edge in certain ways.

-/+Likely not as smart, but likely can still solve the problems.

-Would rather spare Baldi than kill him, unlike Baldi himself.

-Will likely a few times if not many times due to the traps that take the form of people to help Baldi.

Baldi (Loser)

+School would likely be able to kill Frisk the first few times.

+Frisk is a pacifist and would rather not kill Baldi.

+/-Likely smarter, but Frisk could still solve the solvable problems.

=Versatility in their weapons and allies respectively gave them both an edge in certain ways.

-Items and allies can be used against him just as easily as they could help him.

-Combat experience is worse. (What might only be an Almighty King of all Monsters and a merciless giant Photoshop plant nightmare made from 6 Human SOULS vs Likely only children.)

-Slower (Especially with Frisk having the Sea Tea.)

-Weaponry and Armory vs a 12 in. Wooden Ruler.

-No way of countering let alone knowing about Frisk's SAVE and LOAD ability.

-Physically was much worse than Frisk's

-Frisk's Determination was unbeatable

-No matter if it's Genocide, Pacifist, or Neutral, would lose in an actual fight to the death against Frisk.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...**

 _A strange white_ _hallway_ _fades in as some kind of discorded bell plays in the background, along with a bunch of different voices coming in after a strange laugh, whispering different things over one another as the bell continues, banging can also be heard in the background. We then see in the pale white area, the shadow of 3 large ring shapes floating in with an unknown figure next to a light switch. We then hear the light switch being turned off as the voices faded away quickly with the figure then speaking as the room slowly fades away with him along with it, "The switch is now on OFF." The room then finally becomes an empty black void._

 _In the void of the darkness we cut to a pale white mixture of the letters D and P with spikes on the flat left side of it fading. When it finishes it then zooms out as a pale white outline of a spikey haired teenage boy with the symbol revealed to be on his chest, as the figure opens his eyes to reveal them glowing with a neon ghostly green. We then hear as he fades away a voice say in a whisper, "He's a phantom!"_

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed the next battle is between two of my favorite ghost fighting protagonists, I do plan to make these battles a series kinda like the canon Death Battle, I do have a few crazy story based ones in the back of my mind and I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry it was kinda short, I'm working on improving battles but I didn't want it to drag on like a DBZ Battle. Also before anyone get's salty about this fic, remember, this fic was made for fun so please forgive me if it's not 100% accurate to their characters source material or if any updates or sequels give them a differing personality than the one displayed here, ok?.

To anyone who was rooting for Baldi, I'm sorry, maybe another time when we have the Math Teacher as a combatant, but that'll have to wait until after Baldi has actual feats.

Also for you Undertale perfectionist or fanboys/fangirls who are no doubt gonna complain that Frisk wasn't some flirty teenager girl or Chara wasn't some Soulless murder who wanted to do Genocide the entire time. But Genocide was your always the player's fault and caused by their actions, not by Chara's hand. They just wanted to free everyone, they're not the murder happy Megalomaniac demon the fanbase makes them out to be. Though everyone is entintled to their own opinion. Yours may vary from mine.


	3. Bonus: Geno Frisk Version

**Now because I'd know I'd never hear the end of it from you Undertale Fanatics, here's the Genocide version. Don't even take this seriously at all.**

* * *

When they came too the two partners found themselves outside a school building, with a yellow glow nearby the school's doors.

Frisk ignored it and simplify went to the door. Checking their inventory over real quick.

They had an assortment of healing items from the Underground, they were equipped with their Real Knife and Locket as they stopped by a familiar yellow star outside the building as they went to it. It seemed to be a school, but it looked a bit off.

This whole situation didn't faze them at all so they went for the SAVE point, a familiar voice rang in their head.

 *** **DETIRMINATION.****

Frisk made their way to the next inside as they saw what resembled a poorly made CGI Game with a badly animated wave and a _"Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse."_ from the man, his mouth not synching up to the voice.

 ***...**

 _SLASH!_

Before the teacher could register what had just happened, he was on the ground with a large red gash though his body.

The child's knife dripped with blood as the human showed a menacing grin.

 _"Wh-what?"_ Baldi asked confused. The light then faded from his eyes.

They then turned to a man with grey clothing. _"No stabbing teachers in the hall!"_

 _SLASH!_

The same happened to The Principle of The Thing.

 ***Looks like a Free EXP farm.**

Frisk nodded as they cut down a sentient broom, a girl with a jump rope, a large orange bully, a Sock Puppet, and a robot.

They then save outside the building.

 ***1 Left.**

They then search the School until they find a room labelled Baldi's office.

The partners were met with a strange figure in a red shirt in a T pose.

 _"Oh jeepers, you found me. Good job, I'm actually glad that you found me, because I have something kind of important to say. *Beep* It's about th-this game... Don't, *Beep* Uh, Eh. Don't *Beep* Don't, just, *Laughter* this is.. This is probably looking pretty ridiculous *beep* I only just want to say *Beep* and that you're not getting out of this game, you've fled your own after you left it *Beep* So I've *Beep* decided to lock you in mine. *Laughter* Kill me if you *Beep* but you're not getting out. *Beep*"_ Filename2 said.

 ***This will be easy to reverse.**

Frisk then began to try and load their SAVE, only for nothing to happen.

 ***...!**

 _"Oh yeah, don't go thinking you can cheat the system. *Beep* I made sure your power can't work here. *Beep* If I die, at least *Beep* you'll be trapped here, FOREVER!"_ Filename2 explained, his voice glitching out quite a lot at the FOREVER word.

Frisk stared at the odd figure.

 ***This could be take a while.**

Frisk then rushed at Filename2 as their eyes open to reveal two soulless blood red eyes and smiled menacingly at the figure.

 _ ***** **DETIRMINATION.**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this so don't complain that I forgot Geno Frisk.**


End file.
